


A Soul's Journey

by Majinie, Snowstream



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adorkable, OC is an idiot, Quest, Rainbow Dash is an idiot, Rainbow Dash is awesome, Soultrap, Twilight Sparkle is a nerd, Twilight Sparkle is an idiot, bad things happen, changelings are bad, don't trust them, going on a journey, long trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstream/pseuds/Snowstream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow and Twilight go on a journey to help ponyville's new blacksmith. Simple, if it weren't for an uncertain time limit, a mentally unstable pegasus and some unexpected obstacles. Fun times abound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> My first journey into fanfiction now makes it's way to AO3, to hopefully provide some contrast in qualtiy to "Memories", and everything else i might write in the future, inlcuding the rest of this story (It's only done up to chapter 2) and some other stuff i've planned for Snowflake and his friends. Hope you enjoy, and leave lots of feedback.

The sun had already gone down when the little picknick in the hills near Ponyville came to an end. Fluttershy had left first, after Rainbow Dash had caught her stifling a yawn for the fifth time and sent her oldest friend home to catch some well earned sleep. Applejack had left next, which surprised nopony, seeing as applebuck season was just around the corner and the workdays on Sweet Apple Acres were hard and started early. What HAD however surprised everypony was that Pinky Pie had been the next to go, having to work through the night to help the Cakes finish a delivery. And around midnight, after another half hour of pleasant conversation and joking, Rarity stood up, yawning and saying her goodbyes.  
"Have a pleasant night, girls."  
"See you tomorrow, Rares."  
"Good night, Rarity."  
Twilight smiled as she watched the white unicorn walk away slowly. She is going to be up and working maniacally in a few hours when the next idea strikes her, she thought to herself, when suddenly a voice cut her musings on her friend's working schedule short.  
"She did look very tired, Twilight. D'ya think we should have gone with her?" Twilight turned her head to look at her last remaining friend. The cyan Pegasus was lying on her back in her typical napping position, front hooves crossed under her head, wings spread out, and looked up to the stars contemplatingly.  
"I think she will be just fine without our company. It's not like she has to take an epic journey home or something. After all, her house is actually the closest out of all of us. She will probably be in her bed and dreaming about her dream prince in about 5 minutes." Rainbow Dash snickered at the mention of the fashionistas overblown romantic ambitions.  
"Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Twilight couldn't help but wince at the memory of the gala and, not wanting to talk about that arrogant bag of slime called Prince Blueblood, she changed the subject.

 

"So. It's just us now." She frowned as a thought crossed her mind. "It seems so unlike you to sit up with me that long, seeing as we usually see you either napping or training. This seems..... Unusually sombre for you." Rainbow's face took on a slight shade of pink among her blue coat as she blushed lightly.  
"Who says an awesome pony like me can't enjoy a little peace and quiet now and then?", she retorted quickly, hoping that the lavender mare hadn't noticed her blushing in the dark.  
"Nopony, silly. I was just curious. It does seem a bit unlike you, that's all. But hey, I'm okay with that. It is kind of nice." Rainbow Dash huffed.  
"Yeah, don't get used to it, night skies awesome enough for me are rare, so forget about it and enjoy the sky, alright? There is a storm coming on later tonight."  
"Speaking of which..." Twilight motioned at the sky to the east, over the Everfree Forest, which was quickly filling up with clouds. "Looks like the storm will be a bit earlier than expected."  
Immediately Rainbow was on her hooves. "Oh damn. Some rookie in Cloudsdale must have forgotten that the Everfree is between them and us. I can't believe I have to tell them that it messes with the deliveries everytime I order new clouds. Come on Twi, we better get you home before it starts...." Before the cyan mare could finish her sentence, they were hit by the first wave of what promised to be an enormous rainstorm. "...raining." Twilight finished for her. Talk about comedic timing.  
They hurried through the deserted streets, trying to get back to the library, a blue wing stretched out over the head of the purple unicorn to keep her safe from the worst of the storm, when somepony called out to them.  
"Hey there!" Twlight and Rainbow Das had not expected anyone else to be oit in the dreadful storm, and jumped a bit at the sudden call. A bluish-white Pegasus detached himself from the shadows of an alleyway to their side, left wing raised in front of his face for protection. Although the face was hidden, the voice sounded familiar.  
"Why are you out in weather like this? You should head home quickly, the storm will probably get worse soon." As the Pegasus approached, he raised his wing a bit to see who he was talking to. Twilight still couldn't quite remember where she knew this pony from, but Rainbow recognized him.  
"You're that friend of AJ's, the new blacksmith, right? Snow.... Something?"  
"Snowflake actually. Yeah I am.” He looked her over, his gaze stopping on her multicolored mane and tail. “You are Rainbow Dash, I assume?" The unmistakable blue Pegasus grinned, nodding. However, before she could start bragging, he cut her short. "And you are Twilight Sparkle. Wow, didn't think I would meet the two most famous ponies in town like this. However, with this horrible storm, I'm afraid I have no time for cordial greetings and introductions. Now, I intend to head over to my smithy where I can almost hear a burning fire and some towels calling my name. You can come, it's just around the corner, and I'm guessing you have a bit longer to go than I do. Friend of my friend and all that."  
The two friends looked at one another indecisively, when a sudden gust of cold wind and another quickening of the downpour helped them with their decision.  
"We will gladly accept that offer. It is quite a way to the library and Rainbow's cloudhouse is even further."  
Snowflake smiled. "Great. Always glad to help out. Come, it's this way."

**Author's Note:**

> So far, so good. Chapter 1 coming soon.


End file.
